Goes on a Field Trip
Goes on a Field Trip is the 25th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot Miss Rosa takes the Barney and the children on a field trip to the Library, Veternarian, Fire Station and Bakery. The kids learning about different explore new things. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Kenneth *Juan *Min *Kim *Keesha *Julie *Tosha *Miss Rosa Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Adventure Song (Performed by: Kenneth, Juan, Min, Julie and Tosha) #The Library (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kenneth, Juan, Min, Kim, Keesha, Julie, Tosha and Miss Rosa) #Once Upon a Time (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kenneth, Juan, Min, Julie, Tosha and Miss Rosa) #Had A Little Rooster (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kenneth, Juan, Min, Juan, Tosha and Miss Rosa) #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kenneth, Juan, Min, Julie, Tosha and Miss Rosa) #When I'm a Firefighter (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kenneth, Juan, Min, Julie, Tosha and Miss Rosa) #Muffin Man Medley (The Muffin Man, Hot Cross Buns, Pat-A-Cake) (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kenneth, Juan, Min, Julie, Tosha and Miss Rosa) #Make the Dough (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kenneth, Juan, Min, Julie, Tosha and Miss Rosa) #Nothing Beats a Pizza (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kenneth, Juan, Min, Julie, Tosha and Miss Rosa) #It's Good to Be Home (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kenneth, Juan, Min, Julie and Tosha) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Kenneth, Juan, Min, Julie and Tosha) Trivia *This group (Julie, Juan, Tosha, and Kenneth) also appeared in A Different Kind of Storybook and Who's Who on the Choo Choo?. *Kenneth wear the same clothes from On The Move. And a short hair. *Juan wear the same clothes from Anyway You Slice It. And a short hair. *Min wear the same clothes from Are We There Yet?. And a long hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. And a pony tail. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. And a long hair. *Julie wear the same clothes from Camera Safari. And a hair-style. *Tosha wear the same clothes from Up We Go!. And a hair-style. *Miss Rosa wear the same white shirt and purple pants. And a long hair. *At the end of the Barney doll with a yellow school bus. There is right hand. *Julie is the fourth child to turns off the lights. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends". *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Shawn and the Beanstalk". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Gone Fishing!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "Gone Fishing!". *On June 22, 2012, there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. The second one is daniel is close the green door, The third one is barney doll with a yellow school bus. The End. "Barney Goes on a Field Trip" Previews 1995 Opening #Light Blue FBI Warning #Light Blue Interpol Warning #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1992-1996) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Episode Title Card Closing #Short Credits #This Episode of Barney & Friends Thing #Riding in Barney's Car Preview #Waiting For Santa Preview #Barney Songs Preview 1998 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos sceen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Episode Title Card Closing #Short Credits #This Episode of Barney & Friends Thing #Barney's Halloween Pary Preview #Barney In Outer Space Preview #Barney's Color & Shape 2pack Preview #Brney's Big Suprise Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Category:Barney & Friends Generation